Dreadwind
Profile "Fear is a friend whose presence is felt long after he's left." As ominous as a storm cloud and as chilling as a winter breeze. Grim and gloomy, Dreadwind always acts as if his best friend just became permanently inoperative. Equipped with two thermal melters and two air-to-air missiles. Combines with Darkwing to form Dreadwing. Dreadwind is the proverbial "deactivation of the party," a mournful presence always first to look on the bleak side of things. Grim and gloomy, he always acts as if his best friend has become permanently inoperative. Most other Decepticons avoid him like the plague, knowing that however buoyant their mood, Dreadwind is sure to bring them to Earth with a bump! As ominous as a storm cloud and as chilling as a winter breeze, Dreadwind somehow manages to convey his doom-laden message when he's in battle, even in jet mode! Foes have been known to feel despair at Dreadwind's approach, even at a vast distance. Dreadwind doesn't appreciate the advantage this gives him in battle; it just serves to further depress him. He's been known to wade through a battlefield, blasting Autobots and shouting, "Why does no one like me?" But Dreadwind has been known to come close to revelling (in his own low-key way) in the carnage he wreaks, knowing that perhaps his only true friend is fear. He sees it in the visual receptors of enemies and feels slightly better himself. Though the two profess to hate each other, and certainly detest combining to form Dreadwing, Dreadwind and Darkwing are the perfect partners in crime, almost trying to outdo each other in the bleakness stakes. History *Liberated, along with Darkwing, Snapdragon and other Decepticon inmates, from Autobot prison facility P-19170167 on a volcanic world during its final crumbling days amidst a riot. Gone from one terrible assignment to another so consequently has moaned about it ever since, especially hates to moan about the old days whenever he runs into Quickswitch who was one of the jailors. Notes thumb| 400px | left | Life? Don't talk to him about life. * Darkwing's page was made right away by fans of his. Dreadwind, on the other hand, was forgotten about and had to make his page himself, when it became apparent that no one else was going to. * The only good Deviantart fanart of Dreadwind by himself turned out to actually be a mistake. It was of Darkwing and the artist had just mislabelled it. After other users informed the artist of his error he realized he didn't really like Dreadwind after all. * Dreadwind is not Dirge. Dirge has fear jets. * Dreadwind has a surprisingly high INT stat. Don't talk to him about life. Logs 2028 *Escape From P-19170167 - A terrible existence gets even worse as Decepticon prisoners make a break for freedom. *Escape From Cygnus Beta - Three Autobots, Paradigm, Mishap and Gantry escape from a Decepticon prison and await pickup. Nothing can go wrong now, surely? 2029 *Gestaltered States Begins! - What is it about certain combiner team members? *Thunder In The Skies - The legendary Thunderwing arrives with a delivery for the Decepticons - two state of the art Pretender shells. But advances in technology can be hard to swallow for some. *Descending Into The Black - A strange, highly destructive singularity is reported in Washington State. Autobots and Decepticons arrive to investigate. *A New Science Of Life - Alpha Q makes his final demands to the assembled Autobots and Decepticons. Will he escape to conquer the universe, or can he be stopped? *Sogo City Of Night - The Seacons have stolen the Core of Sogo, City of Night. But what starts as a simple recovery mission soon becomes complicated in the city that never sleeps. *Prelude to From the Grave - Unknown individuals attempt to sell off the Transformers' secrets in an intergalactic auction! *Trokius Returns - The Quintessons gambit is revealed - they are reconstructing the cityformer Trokius on an even larger scale. An Autobot/Decepticon strikeforce is sent to take it out *Road Rage - When a small Decepticon force attacks Los Angeles' freeways, can the Autobots stop them before they do too much damage? *Rock Collecting - EDC and Autobots on an asteroid? Time for a party surely? *Arise Guiltor - A new threat from the Quintesson's arrives, Guiltor gets his grand introduction. *In The Line Of Fire - Sometimes being sent out for some peace and quiet isn't a good thing. *Nevada Showdown - After Guiltor has cut his own lasercore out once again, the crew gets Arachnae back to base for repairs. *Guilt at New Crystal City - Guiltor brazenly attacks New Crystal City, but the Decepticons have a surprise for him! *Immune to Guilt? - The Decepticons capture Guiltor... or has he caught them in his web of illusions? *Final Guilt - The Sweeps track down Guiltor's resurrection ship, and a massive battle ensues as the Decepticons and Autobots try to destroy it. Will they succeed, or do the Quintessons have one more surprise in store for them? *Russian_Risk:Tangle_In_Tunguska - Tunguska: Decepticons rampage over the frozen wasteland, defended by a combination of heroes: Autobots and EDC! *Rage Against The Gloom - A might tussle between the champions of anger and despair. *Prête à Porter - The newly recommissioned Decepticon Aerospace division celebrates by accessorizing with weapons, aided by an eccentric warlord's benevolence. Faaaaabulous! *Part Hunting - Brand new human technology, might be useful lets take it. *Escape From Paris - An Autobot crash lands in France, gets taken in by military scientists, and then escapes. An Autobot rescue party comes in for the pick up but a Decepticon party is hot on their heels. *Bonesaw's Arrival - A badly damaged Decepticon falls from the skies. Autobots intervene, but why is one of their kind so hostile? Decepticons mingle afterward, and although disagreements over Megatron and Galvaton can be set aside, those about drinks cannot be. *Forest of Feelings - A repair job goes awry when the Decepticons accidentally unleash a horrible foe! 2030 *Harvest: One. Transformers: Zero - A large supply resource floating in space, what do you think will happen? *Do Not Be So Proud Of This Technology Terror You've Constructed - Autobots should not have WMD's or so the Decepticons think. *Mercury Memories - Life on Mercury? It won't last... *Tilting at Windmills - Fusillade gathers windmills to deny Texas its clean energy and force them to rely dirty, evil hydrocarbons! *The Hearing - Nobody expects the Americon inquisition! *Bunker Builders - Decepticons fortify their new frontier. *Better Dread Than Red - Redshift needs help, unfortunately he needs it from Dreadwind. *Mexican Border Strike - The Autobots object to the newly built Decepticon border. Players First player - Second player - Dreadwind (22/11/07- )